Waiting for Godot Until Now
by Wrenchy
Summary: What if Godot actually appeared? Written in Script form; English assignment.


**Author's Note: **This is an assignment I did in English class called "Waiting for Godot… until now." We're basically supposed to write out a scene in which Godot _finally _comes. Just thought I'd submit it, because… yeah. Also, I apologize for not submitting anything in a while, but I'm going through rough writer's block, and every time I try to start DD's second chapter, the computer malfunctions and I lose all my work. I'll try getting something up that's actually substantial as soon as possible.

**Disclaimer: **Don't own _Waiting for Godot _or any of its characters, but my rendition of Godot is copyright to me.

--

Godot looks quite like the boy described – specifically, he has a white beard, and is very tall in stature. However, he doesn't seem to know much, and because of his lack of knowledge is a major letdown to Estragon and Vladimir. He rides in on the back of a white steed with several people, including the boy originally found, walking along with him. He seems to be a bit like Pozzo, thinking of himself very highly especially in their presence but in actuality not as grand as it may seem. His family is actually a relatively average family, and he's dressed in rather average clothes, just a brown suit. Apparently, Godot had scheduled a meeting with Estragon and Vladimir because they owe him work after he saved both of their lives.

--

_(A road. A tree. Evening._

_Next day after previous act._

_Estragon is in the center of the stage, sitting down, asleep.)_

**VLADIMIR: **_(Enters from the right. Musing to himself) _And this path is no clearer than it was yesterday. Sometimes I question the point of this constant struggle – no matter what we do, we always seem to go absolutely nowhere. But then again, why am I surprised? It's been… oh… I don't even know how long it's been. _Years_, maybe? _(Noticing Estragon) _And he's asleep again, blast it! _(He nudges Estragon, who doesn't stir.) _He must be having a good dream – not that I blame him for not wishing to start, now. There's hardly a reality to come back to. _(He nudges Estragon again, who yet again doesn't stir.) _I don't want to suffer this reality _alone_! _(He nudges Estragon.)_

**ESTRAGON: **_(Wakes with a start.) _I can never sleep when you're about!

**VLADIMIR: **That's because you always fall asleep at the most inconvenient of times.

**ESTRAGON: **I had a dream.

**VLADIMIR: **But then again, I can hardly blame you. _(Looking directly at the audience) _We run around, and for what? I grow tired of this ghastly display.

**ESTRAGON: **_(Louder) _I dreamed that—

**VLADIMIR: **_(Violently) _Don't tell me! _(Pause.) _Did they beat you?

**ESTRAGON: **Did who beat me?

**VLADIMIR: **They.

**ESTRAGON: **I don't know if I'm thinking of the same 'they' as you are.

**VLADIMIR: **You probably are.

**ESTRAGON: **How do you know that for sure?

_(Silence.)_

**VLADIMIR: **So what are we supposed to do now?

**ESTRAGON: **_(Angrily) _We wait for Godot.

**VLADIMIR: **Ah!

**ESTRAGON: **Let's go.

**VLADIMIR: **We can't.

**ESTRAGON: **Why not?

**VLADIMIR: **We're waiting for Godot.

**ESTRAGON: **Still?

**VLADIMIR: **We've only been waiting since yesterday.

**ESTRAGON: **What if we've been waiting before that?

**VLADIMIR: **What if we haven't?  
**ESTRAGON: **Can you prove we haven't?  
**VLADIMIR: **I don't see how I could possibly do that.

**ESTRAGON: **Then why can't we assume we've been waiting before that?

**VLADIMIR: **Waiting for what?

**ESTRAGON: **For… Godet.

**VLADIMIR: **His name is Godot.

**ESTRAGON: **It is?

**VLADIMIR: **Yes.

**ESTRAGON: **Imagine that!

_(Horse gallops can be heard in the distance.)_

**VLADIMIR: **Do you hear that?  
**ESTRAGON: **Hear what? I don't hear anything.

_(Horse gallops increase in volume.)_

**ESTRAGON: **Do you hear that?

**VLADIMIR: **Hear what? I hear a lot of things.

**ESTRAGON: **That. That _horse_.

_(Enter Godot, a boy, and a horse. Godot is riding on the horse with relative ease, and the boy is helping lead the horse. A few other assorted people, who shall be known as Servant 1, 2, and 3, also come along with Godot. The horse stops about seven feet away from Estragon and Vladimir, who are both staring up at Godot.)_

**GODOT: **Hello, civilians! I'm sorry for disrupting your conversation, but I actually have places to be, so I'm simply passing through…

**ESTRAGON: **Who are you?

**GODOT: **My name is Godot! A thousand pardons, but I must be off—

**VLADIMIR: **Wait! Please, stay a while.

**GODOT: **And why exactly should you be privileged with my presence when I am simply too busy to stop and sniff the flowers?

**ESTRAGON: **What's your name again?

**GODOT: **It is Godot! Please, clean your ears! I have said this twice already.

**VLADIMIR: **Godot?

**GODOT: **That is my name, yes.

**VLADIMIR: **We've been waiting for you!

**ESTRAGON: **We have?

**GODOT: **You have?

**VLADIMIR: **At least, I think we have.

**ESTRAGON: **You'd think I would have remembered something like that.

**GODOT: **You'd think _I _would have remembered something like that. Why were you waiting for me?

**VLADIMIR: **Because you told us to.

**GODOT: **Really? Why did I tell you to?

**VLADIMIR: **Uh, I don't know…

**ESTRAGON: **Why are _you _here?

**GODOT: **Well, I've been looking for two gentlemen by the names of Estragon and Vladimir because they owe me work. It is… a bit of redemption for what I have done for the both of them.

**ESTRAGON: **Wow, that sounds interesting.

**GODOT: **And who are you?

**ESTRAGON: **Adam.

**GODOT: **_(Having not listened) _Oh yes, that is jolly good. Lovely morning we're having, eh, gentlemen? _(Vladimir and Estragon both look up at the sky.) _Yes, morning indeed.

**ESTRAGON: **See, I told you the sun is rising.

**VLADIMIR: **What? Where'd that come from?

**ESTRAGON: **A few minutes ago.

**VLADIMIR: **Wait a minute! We had that conversation yesterday.

**ESTRAGON: **No, I'm pretty sure we didn't.

**GODOT: **What did you do yesterday?

**VLADIMIR: **What did we do yesterday? _(Violently) _Agh! Not _this _again!

**ESTRAGON: **Not what again?

**VLADIMIR: **Nothing is certain when _either _of you are about!

_(Silence.)_

**ESTRAGON: **Let's go.

**VLADIMIR: **We can't.

**ESTRAGON: **Why not?

**VLADIMIR: **We're waiting for Godot.

**GODOT: **Excuse me? Why were you waiting for me?

**VLADIMIR: **Because you said for us to wait here. You said you would come.

**GODOT: **Are you sure it was _me _who said that?

**VLADIMIR: **Well, it _did _say Godot…

**GODOT: **But how do you know it wasn't someone else named Godot?

**VLADIMIR: **Well…

_(Silence.)_

**ESTRAGON: **Are you sure you're not Pozzo?

**GODOT: **Pozzo? Where'd you get that idea?

**ESTRAGON: **You look like a 'Pozzo' to me.

**VLADIMIR: **No, Gogo, we met with Pozzo yesterday.

**ESTRAGON: **We did?

**GODOT: **'Pozzo' sounds like an interesting man. But aren't we all interesting? That's why we always investigate ourselves. _(Pause.) _Sometimes. Sometimes we're too afraid to do even that.

**VLADIMIR: **What do you mean?

**GODOT: **We're all cowards – and that's why we blame everything for what has been wrought upon us, when usually we're the only ones who did anything about it.

**VLADIMIR: **That is true.

**ESTRAGON: **_(Trying to take his boot off) _What are you blathering about now?

**GODOT: **Gentlemen, the mind is the most interesting location on the face of the Earth. It always makes or breaks our reputation, how it works like clockwork. God and any other sort of bystanders are probably laughing at us right now. _(He looks directly at the audience.)_

**ESTRAGON: **Come down from there and help me off with this bloody thing!

**GODOT: **Let me get off my horse. _(He doesn't move. His horse whinnies.)_


End file.
